the_secretfandomcom-20200214-history
Thera
Description Thera is a 21-year-old, 5'5 Earth Elemental created by an unknown scientist. Thera's body is made out of stones and different ores like iron, coal, and gold (though there are more.) There's moss running down Thera's right shoulder, up her left thigh, and down her chest. This same moss is what makes up her hair. Here eyes are made of emeralds. She uses leaves to form her clothes, and she can change the color of the leaves at will by the manipulation of the chlorophyll, but she can only turn them into normal colors of leaves (green, yellow, orange, red, and brown.) History 21 years before the events of Undertale, Thera was created through the channeling of magic into the earth. She never figured out who created her, and this caused a lack of adult figures in her life for the first 7 years of her life, and being one of few elementals in the underground, also left her without many friends for about 7 years. Then she found Grillby and figured out that there were more elementals, a new hope lit in her light. A hope that there were more like her and she wasn't alone. Since then, she's considered Grillby as more of a father figure than a friend. And while she's still a major introvert to most, she is friendly and outgoing towards elementals. Personality Thera is extremely introverted towards most non-elementals. She will avoid confrontation and conversations. If someone tries to start a conversation, she will find any way possible to get out of the conversation. However, when it comes to other elementals, she will become a complete extrovert and purposefully start a conversation with them, trying to make friends. This has not made her many friends, but it has made some friends. Relations Grillby: Thera sees Grillby as more of a father than a friend. While Grillby has taken her sorta under his wing, he sees her as more of friend. Sarah Frost:Initially, Thera mistook Sarah for an elemental and tried to become friends with her. This did not go well. She will go out of her way to avoid being anywhere near Sarah. But she has occasionally watched Sarah train and spar, observing her ability to turn her arm into a weapon and was able to semi-mimic this ability. Mettaton: While Thera has never met Mettaton in person, she generally dislikes robots in general, as she sees it as a waste of the earth. Chrono:Chrono is Thera's current romantic partner. They first met in Grillby's, where Thera actively avoided him out of her natural hate of robots. They later met in Waterfall, where Chrono was lying, seemingly asleep. Thera tried to drown him, but only ended up falling into the water herself. Chrono saved her from death by drowning, leaving Thera in guilty tears in his arms. Little did she know that was the start of a relationship that would last for a long, long time. Battle Thera will be fought in Waterfall before the Undyne fight. She will either be fought in her normal form or her rage form. The rage form will only be fought during a genocide run. Her rage form changes her normal attacks to be more difficult and adds a few more. Her rage form has one of her arms be a spear rather than an arm. This was done by manipulating the stone on her torso to be positioned into her arm and formed into a spear. This causes her ATK to increase and DEF to decrease. She is also able to turn the moss on her body into a whip. Sparing her Edit She can't be spared during her rage fight. During her normal fight you can spare her by either lowering her health low enough to the point that she stops wanting to fight, or just wait for 10 turns. After your 10th turn is done, she will get a phone call and have an excuse to leave, ending the fight. Stats Normal HP:400 Rage HP:700 Normal ATK:20 Rage ATK:100 Normal DEF:100 Rage DEF:20 EXP on kill:100 Gold on Win:50 ACTs Check Flirt Mine Talk Attacks Normal Attack #1: Thera will throw 5 stones into the bullet box which will bounce around for 4 seconds. They move relatively slow, meaning they're easy to dodge. (Damage per hit:5) Rage Attack #1:Thera throws 4 larger stones into the bullet box that bounce around for 4 seconds before exploding into 4 pieces that will fly to the left, to the right, up, and down. The stones move faster, but they are still pretty slow. (Stone damage per hit:8. chunk damage per hit:2) Normal Attack #2:4 Vertical warnings will appear on the bullet box, and thorny vines will shoot from the bottom of the box. Horizontal warnings will then appear and the same vines will shoot from the left of the bullet box. This will result in a checkered pattern. (Damage per hit:5) Rage Attack #2: The vines appear much quicker and will be much larger, but nothing else changes. (Damage per hit:8) Normal attack #3:Stalactites will form on the ceiling and stalagmites form on the floor. The stalactites will then begin to fall. Touching any of the stalactites or stalagmites will damage you. (Stalagmite damage:2. Stalactite damage:4) Rage Attack #3:The stalactites/stalagmites will be larger and the stalactites will fall faster. (Stalagmite damage:4. Stalactite damage:7) Normal Attack #4: Thera will throw boulders into the bullet box that roll along the floor and walls to the ceiling that will try to drop on you. These will do more damage than the rest of the attacks, but is much easier to dodge since the boulders can only hurt you when they fall on you and they fall very slowly. (Boulder damage:10) Rage Attack #4:Nothing about the boulders change, but she does add thin vines that will try to grab you and hold you in place. These vines do no damage, but they do guarantee that you will be damaged by one of the boulders. (Boulder damage:15) Rage Attack #5: Thera will use her spear-hand to stab at the bullet box. Not much else. Rage Attack #6: Thera will use her moss whip to whip through the bullet box. you can avoid this attack easily by sitting in the corner. Quotes Encounter Thera is confused as to why you are here. (Normal encounter) Thera is ready to kill you. (Rage encounter.) Check (Normal) Thera ATK:20 DEF:100 She looks around, trying to find an excuse to leave. Check (Rage) Thera ATK:100 DEF:20 Thera stands, ready to fight and kill. Flirt Thera looks at you, confused, completely unaware you were flirting. (Flirt #1) Thera looks more uncomfortable as looks for any excuse to escape. (Flirt #2) Thera finally understands what you were trying to do and starts blushing uncontrollably. (Flirt #3) Thera seems uninterested. (Flirt #4 and above) Thera completely ignores you, proceding to attack. (Flirting during rage.) Hug She looks at you confused as you approach. (hug #1) She realizes what you're doing and politely refuses (Hug #2) She kicks you away as you approach (Hug during rage.) Talk Thera just stands there awkwardly as she looks around, trying to find a reason to leave. (Talk) Thera completely ignores you as she attacks (Talk during rage.) Trivia *Thera doesn't know who any of the actual characters in Undertale are other than Undyne, which she knows is the head of the royal guard, Alphys, which she knows is the royal scientist, Mettaton, which she knows is... Well, Mettaton, and Asgore, which she knows is obviously the king. *Thera's sexuality is biromantic bisexual. ((Note: The following info includes semi-suggestive themes. Basically talking about reproduction and sexual things. Just a fair warning.)) *Thera cannot produce eggs, and, therefore, can't reproduce. So, she will have no descendants. *Thera does in fact have a G-spot. Where? I'm not going to tell! *Thera has one very sensitive spot on her neck. Licking it basically makes her go into a hypnotic-like trance. She will remember nothing of what happened after the spot is licked. *Her cup size is C. *She normally doesn't have a vagina, but she can morph her body to form one. She can do the same thing to form a penis. So, she can technically be a male, female, or both.